1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for vehicle use, which is arranged on a handle bar of a vehicle, capable of operating various electrical components mounted on the vehicle.
2. Related Art
In general, a vehicle such as a two-wheeled vehicle or ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) having a handle bar is composed in such a manner that a switch case having an operation knob is fixed to a forward end side (in a neighborhood of a holding grip) of the handle bar and that an arbitrary electrical component mounted on the vehicle can be operated by the operation knob. For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-115229, a dimmer switch knob, a turn signal switch knob and a horn switch knob are arranged in the switch case. When each operation knob is operated, an arbitrary electrical component (a light, winker or horn) can be operated.
However, in the above conventional switch device for vehicle use, the following problems may be encountered. An object to be operated by each switch is decisively determined in the conventional switch device for vehicle use. In the case where an additional function (a so-called optional function) is added and mounted on a vehicle, it is difficult to newly attach an operational knob, which conducts the operation, to the switch case. It can be considered that an operational knob of operating the additional function, which is estimated to be necessary, is previously attached to the switch case. However, in this case, the following problems may be encountered. In the case where a plurality of additional functions are added, the number of objects to be operated is increased. Therefore, the number of operational knobs to be provided in the switch case is also increased. Furthermore, from the viewpoint of preventing the occurrence of wrong operation, it is preferable that the operational direction of the operation knob to operate the additional function is made to coincide with the moving direction of the additional function to be added.